I'll Meet You In The Future
by Naya's Unicorn
Summary: Brittana in the future in 2100. Includes aliens, robots and futuristic stuff. Brittany and Santana's daughter decides to tell her mothers' stories. The story of Brittany and Santana falling in love and facing interesting challenges to be the best that they can be under the strange circumstances. Rated T now M later


Brittana in the future in 2100. Includes aliens, robots and futuristic stuff. Brittany and Santana's daughter decides to tell her mothers' stories.

A/N: This story is about Brittany and Santana in the 2080's. this story follows Brittany and Santana's life in a different way.

First chapter is a little sad but don't worry I don't plan for it to stay like this. Happy fluffy stuffs will happen :D R&R Thank you

Disclaimer: Glee is not and never will be mine.

The year is 2100, and things have changed drastically from your time, pollution is part of everyday life with no means to stopping it after the outbreak of suffocating gases that covered every inch of the earth in 2049. Your time is easier, 2012-2018 that is. Before man created human-like robots and mutant beings made to make lives easier but in conclusion quite possibly made it almost impossible to live a normal life.

I don't want to freak you out too much about the devastating future that is no doubt going to happen, i'm not writing this for that reason but actually writing this to tell my mother's story because she was never able to.

First Name: Katie Lopez-Pierce

Sector: 192

ID: KLP876

Password: Tubbington

**Entries from Brittany Pierce's Memory log. December 12 2080.**

Clouds rolled across the sky with great anger and hunger of the tall towering buildings crowding the city, the weather was colder then she was used to so Brittany pulled the big black trench-coat closer to her body. The Grentaars pushed violently passed her. Their faces wrinkled and ugly, limbs long and shorter torsos. Brittany ducked through the alley way in the middle of apartment complexes.

_"Ma? What's a Grentie?" Young Brittany questions her mother._

_"Grentaar, Brittany." Her mother said with a stern voice and cruel look in her eyes. _

_"Yeah, that." Brittany looked down at the crowd of all different creatures mindlessly walking around._

_"A Grentaar is a mutant alien that feeds on dead deer, horses and similar creatures," Brittany looked up terrified. "The white skin melts in the cold so that's why their faces are so wrinkled. And legend has it, that when human's were testing all of the mutants in this world they changed their DNA, causing them to have no ability to speak and lengthened their limbs." Brittany looked cautiously over at the monstrous creatures, they audibly grunted when they looked back at her. _

_"Brittany." Her mother growled and pressed her hand onto the pad next to the door to their apartment. _

_"Why did the human's do that?" Brittany asked quietly. Blinking into the dark room._

_"The less you know the better. Now help me with the food."_

Once the door opened she looked through the small room scanning the area. Lights flickered above her head humming loudly, the glow lighting the room slightly. Brittany saw her mother bent over a screen on her lap. "Hi Mom."

Brittany said exhausted. With no reply she sulked into her room, everything was the same since she left the house early this morning to go to work at a homeless shelter for humans. Her job consisted of her cleaning up the rooms for the following night's guests and making thousands of meals for each homeless person in the city. Honestly she hated the job but it fed her and her mother and kept them in the tiny apartment despite the size and the smell she would almost say she liked living there.

The glowing of the signs shone through her windows making her room red and yellow. With a clap of her hands the lights flickered on in her room, Brittany closed the blinds, lay down on her bed in silence. Tired eyes drooped and the more light headed she began to feel. Images of sun flooded her vision, birds chirped happily around her in every direction. Brittany felt a smile cross her lips, because of the rare occasion she enjoyed the feeling. Happiness, the smell of fresh water heightened her senses and gave her goose bumps. The sound of childrens' happy screams entered her head and she turned to see a little girl, almost 10 she thought. The little girl waved at the tall blonde, Brittany returned the gesture. A woman stormed over frightening Brittany where she stood, grabbed the girl's wrist and pulled her away grumbling unhappy things. The scene grew darker, the dark clouds she's grown to know rumbled high above her head. The water's waves crashed loudly behind her, with a quick glance she saw the angry see looking ready to swallow her up whole. Water dripped down her face and trickled down her neck sending chills down her body.

Brittany woke up in a panic, saddened by the scene that took over her dreams. She sighed loudly and sat up, how long she stayed there she did not know, all she knew was that her stomach was rumbling for food and her muscles ached from the long walks and uncomfortable sleeping arrangements. Brittany sat up cracking her back and stretched letting out a loud comforting sigh.

As she entered the living room her mother was still in the corner on her couch but her head was collapsed on the head rest behind her. The tablet falling out of her hands slowly, Brittany walked over almost bumping into the low coffee table. She gently took the tablet out of her grip and placed it on the side table, the sheet hanging carelessly over the armrest caught the girl's attention. It belonged to her father, before he left to fight in the war. Brittany took it off the chair and covered her mother. Mrs Pierce looked exhausted her face drooping and wrinkles more visible then ever. Brittany swallowed and walked towards the kitchen avoiding all furniture completely this time.

**Entries from Brittany Pierce's Memory log. December 24 2080.**

Brittany vaguely remembered the last few weeks that had passed. The more closer she got to christmas the sadder she got, her work made her upset. All of the people who didn't have any family or friends to give them big hugs and warm food on christmas day, no turkey or tofu which she had heard from her friend Rachel. Fake meat or something but really the thought of eating that made her sick.

It would be her first christmas without her father her as well and that saddened her even more. Her mother however was sitting up at the Kitchen table, which surprised her a great deal but also brought a big happy smile to her face. " Hey Mom," Brittany said with a smile bigger then it has been in a while. "Britt," was all she said but Brittany was happy she said something. Ever since Mr Pierce left Mrs Pierce had been sulking and feeling sorry for her self dragging her feet when she actually left the seat. Brittany opened the cupboards and looked around the near empty compartments. She settled with Corn Flakes and took out a chipped bowl.

Once Brittany was settled in and eating the cereal hungrily away her mother smiled sadly at the sight. Brittany danced happily in her seat humming while she ate. A letter slid across the table so it was on Brittany's side. The older blonde carefully watched her daughter who had grown into a perfect child. She used to hear other parents talk about their babies and how they would grow up to be doctors or creators, but Brittany. She was a simple soul with so much heart and compassion that that bet every other child. She studied her daughter bright blue eyes lit up when she saw the letter, she definatly got her eyes from her father. But sadly got her temperament from her though, it hurt to see her get angry because it was like she didn't know completely how to express it. So much like herself. "Wos vis?" Brittany asked with her mouth full, Mrs Pierce nodded encouragingly at the letter. Brittany looked up confused but began ripping the top off anyway. She pulled out a pamphlet with happy people on the front page. "Glenderview?'" Brittany asked puzzled as to why her mother would give her this.

"Yes. It's a boarding school." Her mother stated, Brittany's smile fell from her face.

"I don't want to go to boarding school ma." Brittany stated sadly pushing the pamphlet aside, along with her breakfast because she suddenly wasn't hungry any more.

"Well maybe not. But you sure as hell don't want to stay with your God awful mother in her depressing state." She replied with a sad smile. "And I know you hate your job Britty-Bear" She added.

Brittany looked at the pamphlet like it should tell her something. Her mother reached over the table and opened it out to show her. "Look, art classes, science, even history. I know you like to learn new things about the world, you even like learning about Cat diseases." Her mother urged her to take it from her. Brittany took it from her looking her in the eyes that were full of concern and hope. Brittany looked at all of the happy faces, people laughing along with Himens the half human half aliens. Also the robot looked happy which she thought was impossible. "Look. Boys." Her mother said her voice dripping with excitement. Brittany smiled a little, she didn't really care that there were boys to be honest but she did like that everyone looked so happy. However she did think it was a little weird that they were so excited to be sitting in a classroom.

Brittany shrugged slightly and looked at her mother, her eyes pleaded. "So?" Her mother urged her to respond. Brittany sat back in her chair, it creaked loudly as she leant back.

"Can I think about it?" Brittany asked, Mrs Pierce looked away sadly.

"Brittany, you deserve this. You deserve to be happy." Mrs Pierce took out another piece of paper, she placed it on top the pamphlet. "It's an acceptance letter." She stated looking at her daughter's crestfallen face.

"How much was this?" Brittany asked flatly.

"It doesn't matter Brittany all that matters is that you are happy. This place is bringing you down, and not to mention the things this place is doing to your health." Mrs Pierce said. Her voice slightly raised. Brittany sighed and read over the letter out loud.

"Miss Brittany Susan Pierce. We have looked over you application that you have sent in. We would be happy to take you on board in Glenderview Boarding School. We look forward to seeing you on the 27th of December where you will be shown around and get straight into the swing of things. Your timetable, and map are attached to this letter." Brittany read it over once more in her head.

Five minutes passed in complete silence. Neither of them moved, the beeps and loud bangs continued outside but went unnoticed by the two in the cold damp apartment building. Brittany opened her mouth then shut it. "It's in three days." Brittany states. Her mother nodded, "Think of it as a Christmas present."

Brittany nodded slowly. "What about you?" Brittany asked her looking directly into her mother's eyes. Mrs Pierce shrugged slightly with a small smile.

"Don't worry about me Miss Pierce, i'll be fine. Trust me, you go. Have fun, learn, live a little." Mrs Pierce said with a sad smile.

Brittany stood up and walked towards her still seated mother. "Okay, Ma i'll go." Brittany nodded and gave her a tight hug.

"Good girl." Her mother said with a laugh, though her face streamed down with hot tears.

So what do you think? Chapters will be longer if all goes well. Reviews will help me a lot. -Maddy


End file.
